Harry Potter and the Dark Lord
by deatheater4ever
Summary: What if Harry was brought to Hogwarts by Snape and not Hagrid. Note- Ron bashing. Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"<em>It was like magic." Harry said trying to explain why Dudleys TV was gone.<em>

"_There is no such thing as MAGIC!" Vernon yelled his face turning as red as a tomato _

_Harry fell to the ground after a big and fat fist connected with his jaw. Harry was dazed as his uncle picked him up by his hair and through him to the floor in the hallway. A trickle of blood dripped down his chin._

_"I will teach you to use that word in my presence you disturbed brat!" Vernon yelled smacking harry so hard it left a clearly visible hand mark on his cheek then he aimed a blow at his stomach, it connected and harry gasped for air as Vernon opened the cabinet doors and dragged him to his feet and shoved him into the small room under the staircase. Harry fell to the ground and hit his head rather hard. Blood started to dampen the back of Harrys head._

_"You will stay in there for a week!" Vernon said slamming the door as harry passed out. _

* * *

><p>Four days later<p>

The door to the cabinet opened and an angry Vernon stepped in "Get up boy we're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions." the big man said shoving him out into the hallway against the wall. Vernon grabbed the raven haired boy by his baggy shirt and lifting him off the ground. Harry looked around there were huge piles of mail that looked all the same.

"Listen here boy. Any mention of this "magic" and you will be in more pain than ever before!" Vernon yelled and let go of the boy as he dragged harry out of the house and locked the door. He waddled out the door and over to the car Vernon got in the front and they drove off.

For hours they drove as Dudley whined on and on about how he was missing his favorite TV shows as they drove to an unknown location. The car came to a stop in front of the lake. There a man stood at the end of a dock with a lantern next to the man was a motorboat.

"Gather your stuff we are getting on that boat."

"But Dad." Dudley whined

"Don't argue." Vernon retaliated. They all got their stuff and got on the boat where they sailed to a island with a single house on it. Splashes of water could be heard as they slapped up against the rocks as the family made their way up to the little house.

Vernon put the key into the lock and twisted it and the door opened revealing a rather dust living room with a fire place and a couch.

"Dudley, You get the couch." Vernon said walking into the room.

"Harry your on the floor." Vernon said forcefully making harry wince.

* * *

><p>Later That Night<p>

It was almost midnight, one minute left.

"Happy Birthday." Harry whispered to himself. Has harry said this there was a knock on the door. Dudley clumsily woke up and yelled.

"Mom theirs somebody at the door!" Dudley yelled.

"What!" Vernon said coming down the stairs with a gun, petunia trailing him as he ran down the stairs. There was another knock on the door this time a bit louder.

Vernon opened the door revealing a man with slick black hair and wearing a black robe and his wand out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Vernon yelled pointing the gun at him.

"I came for the boy." the man waved his wand and the gun flew out of his hands. The black hair man entered the house past Vernon.

"Harry Potter you have been formally invited to attend Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry."

"I'm … I'm a wizard." Harry stuttered.

"He will not be going!" Vernon bellowed out.

"Shut up fool." The Wizard ordered.

"No! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon yelled picking up the gun that had been thrown from his hands.

"I don't have to obey your Muggle laws." Snape said coldly.

"If I may… What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Severus Snape, Potions Professor, and Slytherin head of house. I have come to pick you up and bring you to Hogwarts. Snape said. Harry got up and walked over to Snape.

"Are you ready to go?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. After that they walked outside back into the boat Snape had arrived in and they sped off toward the main land.

"What is Slytherin?" Harry asked as they made their way toward a back entrance of a bar.

"It is one of the four Hogwarts houses along with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor."

Snape toke his wand out and tapped the brick wall they were facing.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Snape said. Harry was speechless, there were people rushing everywhere. The sight was not for long as Snape hurried him into a small shop that was filled with fireplaces.

"Come on get in." Snape said directing harry into the fireplace it was not burning like harry thought it would. Snape grabbed a handful of powder and through it down. "Hogwarts!" Snape said the room started to spin harry felt like he was going to hurl than they landed in another fireplace and they stepped out to see a room with an old man with a long white beard.

"Ah harry, it's nice to see you. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster." The man said standing up from the desk and walking over to him.

"Hello." Harry said.

"Did you get here ok?"

"I little tough, but we got here ok." Snape said.

"Good, well I'm off to bed Goodnight Severus and Harry." Dumbledore said

"Goodnight Sir."

"Come on, I will show you where you sleep." Snape gestured to the door. They left the office and entered the stairway.

"The Stairs are…moving…" Harry said amazed as the stone stairs shifted around.

"Yes, like they always do." Snape said walking down the stairs followed by Harry.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Dungeons." Snape said as they entered the Entrance Hall. The two crossed the large room which like all the other rooms was covered in pictures and they were…moving.

"What am I going to be doing tomorrow?" Harry asked sleepily as he descended to the dungeons with the potions master.

"First we go to Diagon Alley to gather your School supplies, and then in two days we go to Kings Cross."

"Why do I go to the train station?"

"You will see." Snape said opening a door revealing a large room with glasses of weird and unusual substances inside of it.

"This is where you will be sleeping." A single bed was in the middle of the room with a dresser against the wall.

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome." Snape said exiting the room and closing the door. Harry walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. There were already cloths in his size already in it. Harry quickly changed into more comfortable cloths and laid down on a bed and looked around the room. It was covered in decorations that were colored red, green, blue, and yellow.

Harry woke up the next morning to a knocking on the door. Harry got up and walked over to the door and opened it there stood Snape in the same kind of black robes like the day before.

"Come on get dressed breakfast is going to be soon." Snape said waving his wand

The dresser that was against the wall and one of the drawers opened and his own set of robes floated out and set down on the bed.

"Ok." Harry answered changing out of the cloths he had on and changed into the robes that were on the bed. Harry walked out of the room bed made and clothes folded neatly. Harry found Snape in a green chair reading a book.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked looking up from his book.

"Yeah I'm ready." Harry said as Snape got up and toke out his wand.

"Accio Magical Drafts and Potions." A book from the bookcase on the wall flew toward him and caught the book. They two moved toward the door and they left they crossed the hall and through two very large doors. The doors revealed to be the biggest room he had seen in his life it could probably fit the whole Dursley house.

Snape crossed the room past four extremely long tables and up to a shorter table with other people at it.

"Ah harry, did you sleep well?" said the long white bearded man from the night before sitting on a chair that was bigger than the others.

"Yeah, I slept well. Snape walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Snape pointed to a chair to his right and harry sat down. He looked around he must have been the only student there.

Snape set the book down on the table and flipped through the book it seemed that everyone was reading books except for Dumbledore who was cutting through a large sausage and toke a bite.

"Do you have any plans on what to do today Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he cut another piece of the sausage.

"I'm going to go to Diagon Alley. I think that is all I have planned."

"Diagon Alley, it's been a long time since I've been to Diagon Alley. Have you met the other teachers?"

"This is Professor Flitwick." Dumbledore said pointing to a tiny man who was looking through a book turning the pages with a flick of his wand.

"This is Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Well you already know Professor Snape."

After breakfast both Snape and Harry went to the fireplace in the dungeons and traveled by floo powder to Diagon Alley.


	2. Diagon Alley

I don't own anything. I am both a Harry Potter movie fan and Harry potter book fan. I have been listening to the Harry Potter audio books. On YouTube I will give you the link here

YouTube - PresidentSuperman193's Channel

* * *

><p>Both Harry and Snape landed in the same building they had been in the night before. The two exited from the building into the packed streets.<p>

"Where are we going to go to first?" Harry asked dodging people as they rushed past him.

"To Gringotts Wizard Bank." Snape said pointing to a tall white building they walked over to the building and entered to Harrys surprise it wasn't wizards or witches working there, they weren't human at all.

"What are these things?" Harry asked Snape staring at one that was wearing glasses.

"They're Goblins." Snape said walking to the one harry was staring at.

"Hello I would like to excess Harry Potters vault and my own vault." Snape said setting two keys down on the desk.

"Yes Sir Follow me." The Goblin said as they walked into a room that revealed a long railway. The goblin toke a seat in the front, with Snape in the back with Harry. The Goblin put one key into the slot. There was a quiet click and the cart toke of like a rocket zooming so far beneath the streets that the temperature was dropping. Then with a loud screech the cart stopped suddenly.

"The Potter Vault." The short goblin said. Walking over to the big vault door and inserted the same key he had put in the slot in the cart. The door started to swing open revealing a huge piles of shining gold, silver, and brown coins.

"Ah." Is all harry could form once his jaw dropped. Snape entered the large chamber and toke out a bag and started to pile the money into it. Harry didn't move at all as the coins filled up the bag Snape closed it and then harry saw him pick up a rather large ring and slip it in his pocket.

"Ok we are done here." Snape said as the goblin shut the door and locked it. They got back into the cart and they started to speed even farther down the tunnel. A few moments later they stopped suddenly again and they got out.

The door opened and revealing his own pile of coins. But it was not as big as the one in Harrys vault.

He grabbed a few coins and what looked like a small black diary.

"Ok that is all lets go." Snape said and they got back into the cart and zoomed back up the tunnel and left the big building.

"Where are we going to next?" Questioned harry as he followed Snape down the street. Passed rushing witches and wizard.

"We're going to get you a wand." Snape said opening the door to a store named Ollivander's. A white haired man came into view from behind the counter.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter." The man said.

"Hello." Harry greeted feeling a little uncomfortable as the man stared at harry with a twinkle in his eye.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold. It seemed as if it were just yesterday that Snape came in to get his own wand."

"Well, lets get started." Ollivander said as he walked back to where he had came from. Moments later he came back struggling with a large amount of boxes that had wands in it.

"Try this one." He said handing harry a white box from the top of the pile. Harry waved the wand and a pot to the right of the old man shattered. After that harry quickly put it back.

"Reparo." Snape said and the shattered pot was repaired. Snape pulled up a chair, sat down and pulled out a book.

After many more tries and fails there was only one box left. Harry toke it out and he waved it and a light shined from the tip of it.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"What's interesting?" Harry questioned the old man

"I remember every wand I sold. It's interesting because that wand had only one other brother. That same brother gave you that scar."

"How much is the wand?" Harry glanced toward his forehead.

"I will give it to you for free."

"Thank you." Harry said and they left the building.

As Harry and Snape made their way to the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and then to Flourish and Blotts.

"Hello Lucius." Snape said to a very important looking blonde man dress in black robes who had a cane with a snake head on the top of it.

"Hello Severus."

"I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter." Snape said urging harry to come forward.

"Hello Harry, I am Lucius Malfoy." Lucius greeted

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Harry said

"So what brings you to Diagon Alley?" Lucius asked as a young boy about Harrys age appeared from behind Lucius back dress like a young Lucius.

"Just bringing Harry to get his school supplies."

"I'm getting Draco's school supplies as well."

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Draco."

"Where are we going next Professor?" Harry asked.

"We are going to go to Flourish and Blotts." Snape said looking at a list of places.

"I will see you at Hogwarts Harry."

"Ok, bye Draco." Harry said as he waved him goodbye. Harry and Snape entered the store seeing this the people stared and pointed like they always did. Harry could hear the whispers

"Look its Harry Potter." He heard some random witch say to a wizard.

"Another first year book set." Said the man behind the counter.

"Yes." Snape said.

"OK, that will be seven galleons, two sickles, Twenty seven knuts." The man behind the counter said.

"Would that be all?" The man asked.

"Can I look around Severus?" Harry asked looking around at all the books in the store.

"Yes you can." Snape said.

"Could you hold on to these until we are done?" Snape asked the man, the man nodded

"What would you like to look at?" Snape asked as they walked up the aisles of books. Harry read the labels on the books he saw one a book that interested him. He slid it out of the shelve it was on and looked at the cover.

"Great wizarding events in the twentieth century." Harry said

"Hmm, I think that, the book mentions you, didn't really interest me. Now A History of Famous Duels, that's a page turner." Snape said picking a book from the opposite bookcase and flipping through it.

"Ah here is a good one Edgar Bones vs. Rodolphus Lestrange." Snape said closing the book and returning it to the shelve. Harry put the book back and they continued to walk up and down the aisles.

"Well let's get going it's almost lunch and you could have a tour of Hogwarts." Snape said returning to the counter. They gave the man the money and they left the store books in hand they entered the building the two arrived in. Snape throw the powder in the fire and the two entered as Snape said clearly "Hogwarts."

The landed in the dungeon fireplace. Harry walked over to the chair and slumped down, he looked around there was four bookcases, three green and silver chairs, and a few dark looking portraits.

Snape walked up the stairs to his left. While Snape did this he got up and went over to the bookcase and looked for the book Severus was talking about in the book store.

He searched almost all the shelves until he found it on the second to last shelve of a brown bookcase. Harry flipped to the table of contents which read.

Chapter 1- Famous Ancient Egyptian Wizard Duels

Chapter 2-Famous Medieval Duels

Chapter 3- Famous Tenth – Thirteenth Century Duels

Chapter 4- Famous Fourteenth- Seventeenth Century Duels

Chapter 5- Famous Eighteenth and Nineteenth Century Duels

Chapter 6- Famous Modern Day Duels

Harry closed the book and sat back down on the chair and began to read the first chapter. Right when he started to read Snape came down the stairs.

"Come on it is time to go up for lunch." Snape said walking toward the door.

"Ok." Harry said closing the book and he got up and left with Snape.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it bit short. Please review I also would like some advice if you have any thoughts on what could help make the story better.<p>

The First year book set in US dollars is $72.23


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews and tips

A little bit more info on myself I just finished my freshman year of high school :)

I hope this chapter is better than the last one.

* * *

><p>They made their way to the Great Hall, as Snape and Harry opened the two large wooden doors revealing four very long wooden tables. As they entered the room and closed the door a horrible smell violated Harrys nose making him gag<p>

"Why are there four tables?" Harry asked holding his nose trying to ignore the horrible smell.

"They're for the four Hogwarts houses the closest one to us is Slytherin next is Ravenclaw after that is Hufflepuff and the last one is…Gryffindor." Snape sneered has he lead harry over to the table.

Snape and Harry made their way to the main table. Harry noticed the horrific smell was continuously getting worse if possible.

"Quirrell stop wearing that thing. It makes you smell worse than a troll." Snape scolded, when he said this Harry looked at the man. He seemed like he was having a seizure by the way he was nervously looking around the room.

"Get rid of that thing or leave."Professor McGonagall ordered not able to stand more of that offal smell that filled the Great Hall. The man seemed to become more jumpy than he already was. Snape walked over to him his eyes felt like they were on fire. Taking out his wand he waved his wand and the necklace vanished into thin air.

Harry looked dumbstruck by this. "Where did the necklace go?" Harry asked looking around the room.

He started to look at the weird man who got up with his plate of food and he left without a word. When he closed the door everyone seemed to take a intake of fresh air. Harry sat down next to Snape who was still glaring at the closed door.

"Harry, did you find what you need?" Dumbledore asked has Harrys plate of food appeared on what a moment ago was an empty plate.

"I think so; we got my books, wand, and robes." Harry toke out his wand and looked at it with curiosity in his eye. Putting his wand back into his pocket, he started to eat.

"I think that the Wingardium Leviosa charm is the perfect first lesson for my first years." Harry overheard as Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall spoke about the lessons they had planned for the following year.

"What is the Wingardium Leviosa Charm?" Harry asked in a hushed voice to Severus. Snape toke a bite of his roasted potatoes, he swallowed and answered.

"It is the levitation charm." Snape said to harry who was still confused. Snape put down his drink and toke out his wand and said

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry still looking confused sat back in his chair then he noticed the book that he had brought with him that he had laid on the table was now floating toward Snape. Who grabbed the book out of the air and setting it back down on the table.

"What was that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"That was the Wingardium Leviosa charm." Snape smirked as harry tried to copy the movement that Snape had preformed but nothing happened. Professor Flitwick chuckled as harry continued to follow the movements but soon gave up in defeat setting his wand back on the table.

"Can you show me that charm again." Harry asked Snape.

"I believe that would be Professor Flitwick job." Snape said looking over at the little man.

"Hello Harry, I am Filius Flitwick the Head of Ravenclaw House and charms teacher.

Snape pulled out a tattered piece of parchment and mumbled something to himself and returned the parchment to his pocket. Snape got up, pushed in his chair, and he walked out of the hall. Harry did the same and walked after Snape who was again looking at the tattered piece of paper. As both Harry and Snape entered the Potion class rooms, Snape closed the door. Harry looked at the shelves on the walls that were lined with glasses of interesting colors of liquids.

"What was that ring that you toke when we were entering my family's vault?" Harry asked as Snape walked into a large closet and with a flick of his wand ten soccer ball sized cauldrons were set on the front two tables.

"It's a gift." Snape smirked turned around and walked back into the long closet. But as Snape turned around the old tattered paper fell out of Snapes pocket. As Snape walked farther into the closet not noticing what had happened harry walked toward the paper, and picked it up and read it.

_If you are reading this note that means that James Potter has died or resigned. If so you are to give this ring to the Harry Potter. _

_Dear Harry_

_P.S Harry I am giving you a lot of responsibility please take care of the vaults that you now own and remember that we love you._

_Love James and Lily _

"Now that you know what it is I guess there is no reason to wait until Christmas." Snape scolded placing some potions on the desk. Snape toke the ring out of his pocket. It was a large gold ring with a big emerald on it.

"What does this mean?" Harry said looking back at the letter.

"It means that you are now the Head of one of the most powerful Pureblood families in the country," Snape said taking out his wand out.

"Scourgify."

"What is a Pureblood family?" harry asked as he looked at the ring.

"It is a Family that is made up of just wizards."

"Can I put the ring on?" harry asked as he stared at the ring in amazement

"No you can't. It well not recognize you until you start school."

"Well instead of just standing around doing nothing let's start working." Snape said pointing to the potions.

"What do I do?" Harry asked looking at the glasses of weird liquids in it.

"Take the green cleaning solution pour it into the red cleaning solution. After I am done cleaning the pots out pour the potions in each pot." Snape said cleaning out each pot with his wand.

Harry did as he was told.

* * *

><p>I know it's kind of short and the end was kind of bad but, I have been very busy. I promise that the next chapter will be better.<p>

Also can any one be my beta reader?

What is your favorite Harry Potter Movie?


End file.
